We seek $50,000 in support from NIMH, and NIDA, NIAAA, NINDS, NIA, and NIBIB to host the 9th International Symposium on Functional Neuroreceptor Mapping of the Living Brain (NRM12) from August 9 - 11, 2012 in Baltimore, MD. This symposium is a biennial meeting of researchers and physicians in academia and the pharmaceutical industry whose research focuses on the development of non-invasive imaging techniques, such as positron emission tomography (PET) and single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), and other molecular imaging methods to functionally characterize and quantify neurotransmitters (e.g., serotonin-2A, dopamine-D2) and other neurobiological processes (e.g., amyloid, neuroinflammation) in the living brain. The overarching goals of scientific sessions of the meeting are to apply noninvasive neuroimaging methods to: 1) improve the understanding of the pathophysiology of neurodegenerative diseases and psychiatric disorders, addictive disorders, and aging and psychological processes;2) to develop improved methods of quantifying neuroreceptor function in vivo;3) to effectively use molecular imaging techniques to accelerate the process of central nervous system (CNS) drug development;4) to expand molecular imaging measures to new areas such as imaging psychological processes (e.g., cognition, stress);and 5) to develop methods and applications of multimodality imaging (e.g., PET/fMRI). The scientific program for the meeting will focus on basic and clinical research that is of direct relevance to NIH Neuroscience sponsored research. The main component of the symposium program will include approximately 50 platform presentations and 150 poster abstract presentations. The program will also include three plenary lectures, three panel thematic discussions of key issues led by 4-5 experts each, and training and networking events. This symposium will leverage the breadth of expertise of a truly international and multidisciplinary group of researchers and physicians, who work in the area of functional neuroimaging and related fields, to identify and explore translational research opportunities that may advance clinical diagnostics and drug development and to establish and foster communication, collaboration, and fellowship among the group. A junior investigator award program will enable trainees to attend the meeting and to present their work to senior colleagues. A key outcome of the symposium will be the program and abstract publication book, which will be made available to meeting delegates and NIH program officials and is planned as an electronic .pdf file to post on the symposium website for a minimum of 1 year after the conference for global dissemination. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is a conference grant to support the 9th International Neuroreceptor Mapping Meeting that is held alternately in North America and Europe bi-annually. There is no official society, but this has been an extremely well attended meeting by a loyal group of about 250-300 basic and translational scientists who are dedicated to all aspects of neuroreceptor mapping (i.e., PET and SPECT imaging of radiopharmaceuticals that image brain neuroreceptor and neurotransmitter systems). This meeting will continue to promote the state of the art of this field from radiochemistry to clinical applications, and will feature focus areas including advances in integrating cognitive neuroscience (which is traditionally a part of fMRI) with neuroreceptor mapping (traditionally imaging of drugs and ligands and a part of drug development), as well as advances in neuroreceptor and amyloid imaging in neurodegeneration.